Letting the Mind Take over
by Demonsil
Summary: Hate.Pain.Mission.Captured.Rescued.Love.fort.Romance.Happiness. So Many Emotions One Story. How does Deidara react when his partner asks; 'And why would the rain have something to do with you' //Light SasoDei ATM, Hiatus//No Muse//
1. Reveling a secret

Yeah.. If your Reading 'Something Worth Saving' I'm sorry to Inform you that it's been put on a temp Hiatus. Finals are coming up, schools ending, saying goodbye to upperclass men, ohh well.

This idea has been on my idea for a while, it came to me when I was rp'ing with a very good friend of mine. I DO NOT own Akasuna, Sasori or Deidara the Terrorist bomber. If I did, More of Deidara's and Sasori's past would be revelved, the show would be called 'Yaoi' and there would be barely any girls to corrupt the show. -Smile- Now, On with my story!

* * *

The sky was cloudy, it was going to rain. The blonde let out a frustrated sigh as he walked along the hallways in the base, his left eye buzzed wildly. The twenty or so year old blonde groaned when he leaned in the door way to go outside, it had begun to sprinkle. He didn't mind the down pouring heavy rain, it was the light rain. The misty stuff that got him upset. In other words, Deidara hated rain.

Forcing the mouth on his hand to close he lifted his arm and held it out in the rain, he was hoping the rain would be dieing down. It hadn't stopped for three days. Everyone noticed a change in his attitude. Him complaining got him yelled at more by his partner, so he tended to stay out of the red heads way. Although, that was somewhat hard to do, seeing as everyone in the Akatsuki could recognize each others chakra signal.

Each chakra signal was a color. The Sharigan users chakra signal was a deep red, His partner; Kisame's chakra was a blue. Zetsu's Green, Tobi's a light orange. The money lovers chakra was a grayish color, Hidan's color followed his eyes; Purple. No one knew what color Peins' was, or his partner, the only girl; Konan. Sasori's color, the one he was most familiar with was a deep brown, it was reddish in color. You would think the blondes color would be a yellow, or a cyan to match his crystal eyes. Everyone was usually wrong. His chakra was white. Most members of the Akatsuki didn't know how it was white so he had to explain it to them.

'Infusing my Chakra with the clay, turns the clay white, for originally it's grey, un.. Thus proving my chakra is white… un.'

He explained many times that day, when he had entered the Akatsuki. It was strange though, the other missing nins accepted him with 'open arms' not really complaining about him until about a week later when he opened up and became hyper. His partner had explained many times that he would join his puppet collection if he didn't settle down. But did that happen? No.

He dropped his arm from the rain when he felt someone near by, turning his head he blinked slightly, confusion coming across his almost perfect features. His partner stood there, arms crossed over his chest, his brown eyes uncaring, unfeeling. Blank. He raised an eyebrow in question and spoke with the utmost respect to the puppet master.

"Sasori-danna, un?" He asked, tilting his head to the side when his partner didn't even react to his question. He flinched slightly when the red head snorted slightly and walked past him, to stand in the door way looking out at the rain, which was now coming down harder.

"What's wrong with you?" The red head asked with a bored tone, fake concern showing on his blank face. He turned to blonde and crossed his arms again.

"Well?" He said, patience running out. The blonde stood there, dumb-founded, he didn't know what to say. His partner never sought him out, so this was new for him. Snapping got his attention back, he looked at a very annoyed red head.

"Ugh.. Rain, un?" He said with a frown. It was true that the rain put him in a bad mood, but he was still confused on to why his partner would try to find him.

"And why would the rain have something to do with you?" The red head asked his blonde partner. What ticked him off most about the blonde was that he was blunt. Nothing really going on in his head. He swore it was the pony tail. He also wondered why he was so talkative today, usually he was as quite as the Uchiha user in the Organization, but it was always something about the blonde that made him able to talk. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde and waited for an answer.

"Because my clay doesn't work in the rain, un.." The blonde said with a slight pout trying to hide it from the red head, how he HATED the rain. The clay made the clay wet, and unusable, Sure, clay came from the bottom of a pond, in the side of a 'mountain' but it was usually wet, Really wet, like DRIPPING wet. He sighed slightly, hate having to confess his problem to his partner. That was all he needed, his partner laughing at him for a lame excuse for why he couldn't use his art. That would really be embarrassing.

He watched as the red head frowned slightly. Oh.. Not a good reaction. He cocked his head to the side slightly. "Sasori-danna, un?" He called out waiting for his partner to reply. The red head jumped slightly. EVER so slightly and scowled at his blonde partner.

"You mean to tell me, that your pathetic excuse for an art doesn't work in the rain, brat?!" The blonde flinched slightly. Rejection. He knew it would happen. He sighed, wanting to explain to his partner that that's what happened. It wasn't his fault that rain effected his art so much, and please, the red head had something that effected his art too; Fire.

"Yes Sasori-danna, un." He drawled out, with a slight scowl, hating having to conform AGAIN that his partner didn't work in the rain. "Come on Brat, it's late, and we have a mission tomorrow." The blonde frowned slightly but followed his partner down the hallway to there shared room.

Reviews would be loved I'll give you a cookie. No Flames please, and suggestions will probably be needed, also If you WANT a Lemon in this, I will not type it up. But if you are feeling nice enough to come up with one, go ahead. My email is on my page and we can fit it in here somehow. Ja ne!


	2. I hate you

xXxFallenXxXAngelsxXx - I'm glad you liked it And yes, Kawaii is the word, Means Cute -Hands cookie-

Utsuro - I like your Idea and I hope you don't mind that I use it? Thank you for reading -Also hands cookie-

This idea has been on my idea for a while, it came to me when I was rp'ing with a very good friend of mine. I DO NOT own Akasuna Sasori or Deidara the Terrorist bomber. If I did, More of Deidara's and Sasori's past would be reveled, the show would be called 'Yaoi' and there would be barely any girls to corrupt the show. -Smile- Now, On with my story!

* * *

"I hate you, un." The blonde told his partner as the walked down the hallway to there shared room. He watched as the red head wheeled around, grabbing him around the neck and pinning him to the opposite wall.

"I don't care who or what you hate, brat. Keep your worthless comments to yourself. We have a mission tomorrow," The scorpion repeated. "Get cleaned up and go to bed, we're leaving early." He let go of the blondes' neck and turned around stalking off to there room. The blonde rubbed his neck and moved forward slowly, trying to stay away from his fuming partner as much as possible. The door to there room was slammed in his face as he got to it, he glared at the piece of wood and swore at it. Wishing it would just take his pain and anger for his partner away. Opening the door he saw his partner working on a puppet. 'Good.. At least he's occupied.' The blonde thought to himself.

Stripping off his black, red, and white Akatsuki cloak he threw it onto his bed lazily before grabbing clean clothes and making his way into the bathroom. Turning on the water to the shower he watched the steam rise as it got hotter. He took out his golden blonde hair and watched it pour over his shoulders. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the steaming hot water, washing his body before climbing out, getting his pj's on, which consisted of his dark blue boxers and dark black pants.

He wrapped the towel around his shoulders and walked out of the bathroom. (After taking care of his dirty clothes, mind you.) He sat down on his bed and glared at his partners back. He flinched slightly when the red head spoke;

"Staring won't do anything." He said blankly, turning in his chair staring back at the blonde. The blonde dried his hair with the towel and scowled.

"Yeah well, un.. At least I tried." He muttered, throwing the towel across the room into a basket full of dirty clothes. He fell back on his bed, hands folded on his stomach, cyan eyes looking up at the ceiling. The red head smirked.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasori said with another smirk, taunting the blonde. The blonde leaned up and shot him a glare.

"You know what's wrong with me, un. Now leave me alone.. Un." He got up from his bed and walked around it climbing in and snuggling into the pillows. "The rain, that's what's wrong with me!"

The red head turned back to his work, muttering nothings the blonde wouldn't understand anyway.

"As I said, we have a mission in the morning, Go to sleep. We're leaving very early."

The blonde held a hurt look on his face as his back was to his partner. He breathed out a sigh, why wouldn't his partner just accept him for who he is? He didn't understand what his partner treated him like the way he did, he was becoming hurtful. He knew missing nins such as them selves shouldn't form any feeling towards the people they work with, but he; Deidara, Was different.

"Yes, Sasori-danna." He replied to the red head, his cyan eyes closing and sleep took over his tired body.

* * *

YEAH for another chapter, I'm sorry there short, but I have to write my idea's up at night, for you y'know.. parents. And Plue the fact that i'm writing thses up at like 10:00 at night, so please excuse the randomness if there happens to be any, Thank you for reviewing, and Ideas are Greatly Appreciated!


	3. Mission Info

The covers to his bed we're pulled from his body, he curled up on himself and shivered slightly.

"Get up brat, I told you we we're leaving early."

He leaned up, putting his weight on one arm, the other hand running through his golden blonde hair. His blue eyes flashed hate at his partner, but only the blonde knew the hate was fake. He looked up at his partner and gave a very small smile.

"I-Is it still raining out, un?" He asked hesitantly. His partner let go of his blanket and turned towards the only window in there shared room, walking to it he looked out.

"Yes." The red head growled out, that would make his partner useless. (Not that he wasn't already.) So useless in fact that he might as well request a solo mission, which was suicide. The red head turned and saw the blondes sullen look, he knew what the blonde was thinking and laughed cold heartedly.

"I'm not going to save your sorry butt when you get captured or hurt." The blonde jumped up, pants hanging low off his hips, hair mused by restless sleep.

"I'm not going to get captured or hurt, un!" He yelled at the red head, trying to control his anger. The red head laughed again.

"Settle down brat, just get ready. We're leaving soon." The red head walked to the puppet he traveled in and it moved across the floor. Inside of his puppet Hiruko moved across the floor, the blonde stared at the ugly thing.

"Don't waste time.." The puppet scolded. "Just hurry up and get ready, I'll be back in ten minutes, and if your not ready by then, I'm leaving without you." The blonde nodded and watched the puppet leave the room. He sighed and sat on his bed with a heavy sigh. He blinked back silent tears and stood up deciding it was for the best to get ready.

--

Shuffling down the hallway the red head didn't know anything of the mission he and his partner we're going to be getting that day, all he knew was that they WE'RE getting a mission. He let out a frustrated growl and crept down the silent hallway. He heard yelling and only had a few minutes to guess who the voices we're before a figure was thrown into the wall in front of him.

"What the heck was that for?!" The white haired, purple eyed jashinist yelled at his partner who had obviously gotten upset with him, and threw him across the hallway. The rain nin looked at his partner with green eyes.

"I won't tolerate you being stupid Hidan, now go away." He growled out, getting a curse and a middle finger thrown his way as the jashinist walked off. Sasori smirked from Inside the puppet.

"Sasori."

"Kakuzu."

They exchanged a small greeting before going there separate ways. The red head looked down dark lonely hallway to Peins room and made his way down it, watching as the torches on the side of the wall flicker and danced on the walls. He knocked on the door and waited for the dark voice to call him inside. Shuffling in through the door he stood in the center of the room, a small light shone on him, Sort of like a spot light.

"You've come for your mission I'm guessing?" The dark voice rang out in slight amusement. Sasori just nodded and waited for the folder that would contain the information for him and his partner. The supposed leader of the Akatsuki stood up and threw a manila folder at the puppets body, it slid to a halt and the red head picked up, he could care less about going on a mission at the moment.

"Your going to the Sound Country Sasori." Pein spoke. "Orochimaru has become active again and since you we're his last partner it's your job to track him down and kill him, for the information that he has on all of us is high." The puppet nodded, thanked Pein and shuffled out of the room.

He and his partner we're in for a heck of a time.


	4. Team Snake'

Utsuro - Thank you and yes, the mission is getting started, which I'm excited over

xXxFallenXxXAngelsxXx - Your reviews make me laugh so much! (In a good way of course) But.. What if Hidan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Tobi like Socks? THEY WANT TO STEAL THEM. They are Ninja's.. XD a spin off of the Akatsuki. 'Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, the Sock Thieves! Da da da DA!'

ChaseYoungluvr- Thank you

Note 1) Ohh, When I'm replying to your review, and I add an 'Un' at the end, Haha, don't worry, I'm not crazy (much) It's just out of habit. XD Ohh, I also have a habit of capitalizing random words in a sentence..

Disclaimer) This idea has been on my idea for a while; it came to me when I was rp'ing with a very good friend of mine. I DO NOT own Akasuna Sasori or Deidara the Terrorist bomber. If I did, More of Deidara's and Sasori's past would be reveled, the show would be called 'Yaoi' and there would be barely any girls to corrupt the show. -Smile- Now, On with my story!

Note 2) I almost forgot to remind you, (evil grin) if you want a lemon in this story, I will not write it. I'm sorry. BUT… YOU can write it up if you want to. I don't mind, Email is on page, just have the subject as the title of this story, I check it everyday.

Note 3) THIS NOTE IS A MUCH READ: 'Team Snake'; Sasuke's team after Orochimaru originally died is going to be formed BEFORE Orochimaru died, just go along with it.. It ties all together..

* * *

The red head couldn't believe what he had heard, or read for that matter. He and his partner we're going on a mission, to go after Orochimaru.. To kill Orochimaru.. And the blonde had NO way to defend himself with out his clay. This made the Red head testy, annoyed and beyond po'ed. He noticed his partner standing outside there shared room, well.. That was odd the blonde was on time FOR ONCE.

"Let's go." He scolded at the blonde, who in turn visibly flinched slightly. They both walked down the hallway, Deidara noticed a black blob running down the hall towards them. It flew and landed on his body, sending him to the ground.

"SEMPAI!" The black blob yelled, straddling the blonde, hands on either side of his face. The blondes' eyes widen and he his face became slightly pink. He leaned forward and pushed Tobi off of himself, standing up and brushing off his cloak.

"What do you want, un?"

"Where are you goin'?" The curious boy asked tilting his masked face to the side. The blonde looked at the figure of Hiruko and pleaded with his cyan blue eyes for help, which wasn't given to him.

"Ugh.. On a mission, un."

"Where?"

"I don't know, un."

"Your going on a mission and you don't know where?!" Soft crying could be heard from the boy. "Deidara-Sempai is a BAD boy!" The boy wailed, running away, arms flailing in the air. The blonde snorted and turned around jogging to catch up with his partner who had decided to leave him. Deidara looked at Hiruko and debated on whether to blow it up or not. He decided that he valued his life at the moment and let it be.

"Sasori-danna, un..?" The blonde asked in a timid voice. He was afraid of his partner, not for who his partner was, but for the power he held over the blonde. It scared him.

"What?" Came the husky reply, deep and annoyed. The blonde looked away, staring at the nic's in the wall.

"What Deidara?!" The red head repeated, getting the blondes attention. He growled in annoyance when the blonde turned his way.

"Sorry, un.. Uhh.. Where ARE we going, un?" He asked, his partner. The puppet moved it's head to looked at the blonde brat.

"To sound.. To find Orochimaru and kill him.. And with you having no clay to use, for IT'S STILL RAINING. I have a feeling this is going to end bad.. For you I mean." The red head spoke with an uncaring voice, he could care less about his blonde partner for the time being.

"Oh.. Un.." The blonde muttered out, he was confused as to why the leader would send them on a mission when it was raining out. The leader knew the blonde was useless in the rain, which was probably WHY they we're getting a mission. He would try his best not to make a fool out of himself and to try to help his partner kill Orochimaru.

"Hurry up brat." The red head said when they got outside. The rain began to pour down harder. The blonde groaned and took out the straw hat, hiding his face from the rain and wind. On to sound.

**_-- A few hours Later --_**

"No Brat, We're Almost there.. Stop complaining before I crush your windpipe!" The husky voice rang out, yelling at the blonde. Said blonde brought a hand to his neck and gulped slightly. The raining had let up some, but still not enough for the blonde to use his clay, and they we're almost in sound. So he was complaining, which annoyed his partner to NO END.

"But Danna," The blonde said, jogging to catch up for the countless time. "When does the mission have to be done by, un?" He asked, almost completely forgetting what he was going to ask. Too bad for Sasori.

"We have three days brat." The blonde scowled at the nickname, he only heard it 24/7. He decided it best to keep quite and let the rain do it's thing, for complaining about the weather wasn't going to get it to go away. If only it worked that way.

Later in the day both missing nins made there way into sound unnoticed, which was good, for if not, they would be dead already. Sasori looked around for any signs of the snake nin and growled when no one was around. The red head turned to the blonde and glared at him through the puppet.

"Do you see anything..?" He asked in a bored tone, laced with annoyance. Deidara shook his head and sighed, walking forward a few paces, looking around again with his mechanical eye.

"Not a thing.. Either there all inside due to the rain, it's a genjutsu, or it really is empty, un.." They both turned down a road and walked for hours on end around the village, looking for the snake like man.

Not long after stopping for a moment did they hear a soft hissing sound. They looked around the saw a large snake, purple in hue it slithered to them. It's hissing stopped and a man formed from the snake.

"Well Sssasssori, it'sss been a long time, hasssn't it?" The snake Ninja asked the red head. Sasori glared and tried to cut Orochimaru down with his stunning red eyes. (XD) The snake nin flickered from view, appearing before Deidara and looking over his body. The blonde shifted and took a step back, only to have his neck grabbed 'softly'. Orochimaru's pale fingers brushed over the pale skin. Deidara flinched and tried to get away, but was held fast. A tail came sweeping down and the Snake jumped back, said tail protecting the blonde. Even if it was out of 'Just partnership' and nothing more then that.

"Protecting.. I sssee.." The snake nin said with an annoyed tone, Deidara glared and shuddered at the snakes Slurring S's. The time was now to kill the snake, and that's what Sasori had in mind.

Deidara failed to noticed four people flicker into view behind him. Uchiha Sasuke, Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu Hozuki. It wasn't that the blonde was caught off guard, well.. He was.. For he didn't have any clay, he felt useless. Jugo placed a hand over the blondes eyes, that was another this that the blonde couldn't live without. Suigetsu took the blondes arms and yanked them back, while Karin tied them off.

"C'mon Sauske.. We've done what we've been asked to do." She told him quickly, slipping a blindfold over the blondes eyes. The blonde panicked, everyone knew that you couldn't put your hands over the blondes eyes, they we're almost as important at the Sharigan.

"DANNA!" The blonde yelled, knowing full well that the red head wouldn't help him. Sasori looked on as the Orochimaru stopped.

"Good luck getting him back Ssssaori." He hissed, the _clone_ disappeared. Sasori whipped around when his name was called, 'Team Snake' flickered from view, taking a very scared blonde with them.

Ohhh... CLIFFIE.. MAWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm SOO EVIL! (-hands cookie-) Any Ideas are welcome, and you guys are awesome at reviewing, really it makes me update faster, and the posts are longer. Did you Notice this chapter was the longest one so far? X3 Well, Ja ne Oh... by the way, I had so much fun typeing up Tobi's Part! :3


End file.
